For My Son
by TheRoyalAddict
Summary: ITV The Royal. A short fanfic. How a new life effects a fathers heart, forever.


As he cradled his son a huge feeling of love and pride washed over him. The child lying in his arms fast asleep was completely oblivious to how much he had changed him family's life. Ignorant to how much love he was to be showered with. Gordon stood looking out of the private maternity window that faced out onto the hospital gardens. Behind him slept Jill, exhausted from the hours of labour she'd endured. Engraved on her perfect face was the glimmer of a smile, for her son.

The hospital lay quiet as dawn broke; the birds outside occasionally let out a tweet, happily welcoming a new days. The regular footsteps of night Nurses in the silent corridor reminded Gordon there was still life going on outside the four walls. A part of this new father wanted to show his son off to the world but another part wanted to savour every moment he had alone with him.

For Gordon it was a completely new experience and one he'd never forget. He'd delivered countless babies before but never had he had the chance to witness a child of his own enter the world. And yet the thought of denying her husband the opportunity never crossed Jill's mind. More than anything she'd always wanted his support when the time came. But his previous wife hadn't felt the same. Caroline's own depression and demons had darkened her personality and on each of Katie and Tom's births Gordon had ultimately sat patiently outside the delivery room waiting for news, eager to meet his new child.

But at 5:30pm that evening when Gordon's mind started wondering to his return home and his two elder children waiting for his arrival, he didn't have to think twice about what to do when Jill went into labour.

'_Doctor, she's gone into labour!'_ announced Sister Bridget in the hospital foyer in front of all their colleagues

'_Who?' _Gordon asked stupidly, not letting his brain engage _'Now? Jill?!'_ quickly realising the moment had come. And without another word uttered, just a grin plastered on his face, he sprinted down the corridor to the maternity room. And if he had been worried or nervous about becoming a father again he didn't show it. Throughout the long and sleepless night he kept a calm composure; being the rock Jill needed. Watching his wife suffer as terribly as she did was by no means the easiest thing he'd ever done, but he kept telling himself it'd all be worth it.

The kind and warm hearted man didn't leave Jill's side throughout the ten hour ordeal. He whispered words of love and encouragement, and tenderly rubbed her back as each wave of intensifying pain washed over her. He constantly told her how well she was doing and how much he loved her. And those words spurred her on, knowing what they'd have at the end of it.

At 3:29 am Gordon was stood by Jill's side as she finished her job and together they welcomed their baby into the world. It couldn't have been planned any better. They were in the presence of two of their colleagues; Matron and Sister Bridget, and all four of them shared the very special moment. From the moment he entered their lives, he made his presence known. The delighted father got the proud job of cutting his sons umbilical cord, a moment he'd treasure for a lifetime.

As he stood holding his son and looking out onto the world he appreciated this time more than he had done with his other two. He knew what lay ahead and how fast Jonathon would grow up. But he also knew how much light he'd bring into all their lives and the milestones he'd reach.

As the little life that lay in his arms started to stir Gordon spoke quietly to his son. Words that were important but ones he'd never remember or understand at such a tender hour of age.

'Shh shh little fella, Come on, let's not wake up your Mummy. That's it...shhh. Something tells me that we're going to get on famously, although don't tell your mum that she may get jealous.  
You're a lucky young man, that's something you'll come to realise soon enough. Having a mum as brilliant as she is. She'll love you more than you'd imagine possible. And together we'll teach you so many useful things.  
You wait until you get home. Tom & Katie can't wait to meet you, their baby brother. You, Jonathon, will be the best loved boy in Scarborough, that's one thing I'm sure of. Mummy'll teach you to read and write. I'll teach you play football and how to fish. And your elder brother and sister will teach you how to get into mischief but there's nothing wrong with that. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters son.'


End file.
